A Nobody's Tale
by Samuel98
Summary: A boy newly aware of himself joins an Organization that has him doing missions and the like. Join Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Blyxil in their quest to get their very own hearts. Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Created by Tetsuya Nomura. I am not affiliated with any of these people/groups.
1. The Organization

** This took a while. To be honest, I wanted to finish this before uploading, but I find that since it's not being uploaded, there's no urgency in my finishing of the story. So I'm no where close.**

** As for what this story will be, it's basically 358/2 days with a few changes. One of which will be revealed in a side story, and the other is I'm once again adding my own characters. Maybe more. Maybe more.**

** Also still waiting for the very people to ask me about fan characters to give me info on the characters they want me to add to my stories. That offer is up for this story as well as the sequel to Darkness Within. I've gotta change that name. There's not enough darkness in the story.**

**Fanboys: GET ON WITH IT!**

** Why are you here? Anyway, on with Chapter 1: The Organization!**

* * *

**One more thing. To those who did read Darkness Within, remember how I was getting annoyed at how Fanfiction doesn't preserve anything from Copy &amp; Paste? Well I just found out that my writing software lets me download my documents in a .odt format. That's the recommended format for uploading a story to Fanfiction, so hopefully all my troubles will be relieved and I can write my stories any which way again! Hazah!**

* * *

**Song: Hikari (Instrumental)**

The brunette stood there, pondering.

"If I free Kairi's heart…"

"Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora turned back to his two anthropomorphic companions, a white duck mage named Donald, and a black dog knight by the name of Goofy. He smiled at them, and picked up the dark Keyblade. He looked down at the redhead he'd been searching for this entire journey.

He turned the keyblade around, and thrust it into his own chest.

"As long as you're awake, I can face any darkness."

* * *

"Pitiful Heartless. Mindlessly collecting Hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those Hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free. Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist.

* * *

**Song: Axel and Roxas**

A figure in a black coat walked after a blonde boy with blue eyes. "Not many people have the courage to say no to the Superior. I like your attitude." The boy did not respond. "If you can call it attitude. You seem more like a zombie than a disobedient prick. C'mon. Lemme show ya something."

The boy, feeling nothing, with nowhere to go, followed the man.

They sat atop the clocktower in town, with the man holding to objects in his hands. "Here. Eat up."

He stared at the thing he'd been given.

"You're supposed to eat it." The man said.

He took a bite out of the blue thing on a stick. "It's salty, but sweet."

"The zombie speaks!" The man exclaimed jokingly. "It's Sea Salt Ice Cream. C'mon. Once we're finished, I'm getting you off the streets. And for future reference, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

The boys name… was Roxas. Organization XIII's thirteenth member.

* * *

**Song: Organization XIII**

"... and you might want to stay away from Larxene." Axel finished explaining the other members to Roxas. His hood was off, and he was revealed to be a light skinned man with spiky red hair and green eyes. He also had two purple tattoos below his eyes. Larxene was a light skinned blond girl with green eyes, and two strands of her hair was put in a style that made them look like antennae. It was a day since the two met, and Roxas barely said anything more. He spoke to no one, and followed orders. The few words he said weren't directed at anyone, but were sometimes responded to anyway.

"Who are they?" Roxas said.

Axel looked on and noticed a few figures in white in the kitchen. "Those are… our subordinates. They're like us, but most of them are much less special than us thirteen."

Roxas looked at Axel, as if asking for an explanation. "We work for Xemnas, and they work for us. That's the chain of command. Those guys there are called dusks. The lowest of the low on our food chain. We in the organization must first prove ourselves to Xemnas by completing our missions if we want our own subordinates, and we start of with just dusks before we can have anything better. Mine are called Assassins."

Roxas nodded, but he looked a bit confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dumped all that info on you at once." Axel said.

"Of course not. His mind is too small to grasp anything important." Another member said. He was also light skinned, his hair was long and platinum blonde, and his eyes were green.

"And that's Vexen, if you recall. Not very nice for an old guy."

"You insolent… You're lucky I have experiments to be working on." And he left.

Axel noticed one of the dusks laughing. "I don't like the guy either, but you should respect your superiors." The other dusks left in a hurry, but the one that was laughing stood his ground.

"Just give me an assignment and I'll be out of your hair." This one's hood fell off, revealing a dark skinned boy with red hair and yellow eyes.

Axel turned to Roxas. "This here is an example of a dusk that's full of himself. He insists that we use his name. That slides with people like me and Demyx, but a lot of us would destroy him if he said that, mainly Larxene and Vexen."

The dusk flinched. "I give credit where credit is due. I don't want to mess with Larxene. But I don't see what the big deal about Vexen is." He looked at Axel, waiting.

"Oh… His name's Blyxil."

"Well… I don't have much of a reason to stay here, I'll be out of the way till one of you Big Bad Organization Members need me."

Saix walked up to the two. "You should've disciplined him for badmouthing your comrade."

"Eh. Let Vexen handle it."

* * *

**Silence**

DAY 7

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day." Xemnas paused for a second. His hood was off. He was dark skinned, had long silver hair, and orange eyes. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

Roxas sat in his first meeting in the round room sitting in one of these chairs. Axel explained that each chair rose in height depending on how well you do in the Organization, with the Superior, Xemnas, the highest. So it was only natural for Roxas to be the lowest. He noticed that a few of the members moved a little when Xemnas mentioned a new member.

"Number XIV."

They all looked down at the figure who walked in. Roxas remembered the day he joined the Organization.

* * *

"Let us all welcome… one of the Keyblade's chosen." The Superior said, as Axel and Roxas, now in a coat like all the others, walked into the round room. In the room were thirteen chairs, two of which were empty.

* * *

The new member and Roxas shared a glance.

* * *

"For the seven days since my arrival, the name Roxas, and the number thirteen, were all I had. Who the people around me were, what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I had no idea.

* * *

DAY 8

**Song: Sacred Moon**

"Teach him well, Axel." Saix said. He was a man with long blue hair, yellow eyes, and a scar on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure he makes the grade." Axel replied. "Roxas, let's go." Axel turned to Roxas to see him staring at the newbie. "What's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again?"

Saix helped him out. "Number XIV, Xion."

"Right. I knew that." Axel said.

"Xion…" Roxas said, blankly.

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel said.

"Yeah."

"How about my name, then?"

"Axel." Roxas replied.

"And how about our bosses name, huh?"

"Xemnas…"

"No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Let's go."

* * *

Xion spent the first days walking around the castle, like Roxas did, but Xion was alone.

Xion walked around random areas of the castle, until one day, Xion came across someone.

The dusk that went by the name of Samuel was hoarding food. He dropped some walking past Xion.

Xion picked up an apple. "You dropped this." Xion said.

Samuel looked back. The feminine figure he saw was a little shorter than Roxas. Her hood fell off to reveal a light skinned girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Thanks, uh…" Samuel was too lazy to ask for her name, but she gave it anyway.

"Xion."

"Right. You know, your comrades will get on your case if you don't yell at me for hoarding all this food."

Xion didn't reply.

"What? Don't want to talk anymore?"

Nothing.

"You're like Roxas. I bet the next time you see me, you won't even remember who I am." Samuel was on his way. The next time he saw Xion he was back to square one.

* * *

**Song: Axel and Roxas**

The mission Axel and Roxas were assigned was simply Axel explaining to Roxas just what these missions are. Basically, the Organization assigns you something to do in a World, and you do it.

When Axel finished tutoring Roxas, instead of returning to the castle, or RTC, Axel took Roxas atop the clocktower.

"The icing on the cake." Axel said, and he handed Roxas a ice cream. "You remember what this ice cream is called?"

"It's… umm…"

Axel fell forward a little. "Sea Salt Ice Cream. I already told you before. Get it memorized."

Roxas took a bite out of it. "It's salty, but sweet." Axel laughed.

"Roxas, you said the exact same thing the other day."

"I did?… I don't remember…"

Axel sat back. "So what has it been, a week since you joined the Organization?"

Roxas stared blankly ahead. "I guess it has."

"You guess it has? C'mon, you must remember that much." Axel lightly elbowed Roxas, but got no response. "Well, here you are, finally out in the field, working for the Organization, right?"

"For the Organization?" Roxas asked.

"You might even say…" Axel continued. "… that today is where it all really begins for you."

Roxas and Axel looked up at the sunset. "Where it all begins…"

"Just a little recap… what's my name?"

Roxas turned to Axel. "Access."

Axel put his hand to his face. "I guess you're not quite there yet…"

* * *

"As a member of the Organization, I'll be receiving missions everyday… But, I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do."

* * *

"Roxas and Xion. I get a similar feel for them. I wonder what that feeling is, and what part does Axel play in this story?"

* * *

**I don't see a difference. Paragraphs still aren't indented. And I have to add in Horizontal lines to replace the ~ that Fanfiction doesn't keep. But I assume it's less likely, if at all, to completely miss sections of text. So I'm happy with it.**


	2. Learning the Ropes

**So, I'm editing this chapter because I realized a good attention to detail, or lack of detail, to add as a hint at something in the story. So… yeah. I'm getting to that as soon as I thought it up, and I'm uploading the edits as well.**

**Edit2: Turns out, I forgot to upload these edits, somehow. So you're getting them with Chapter 10.**

* * *

DAY 9

Roxas lay asleep in his bed. Each Organization member was given a set of clothes along with their usual cloak. Some Members choose to just wear the cloak, but a few of them wore the other clothes occasionally. Roxas had an outfit consisting of a white jacket, a black shirt, and grey pants, but right now he wore a set of pajamas which were mainly white with black limbs.

Three lesser Nobodies were in his room as well, playing a trick on him by placing a clothespin on his nose.

Samuel walked by as this was happening. The other Nobodies forgot to close Roxas's door. He walked in on them in the act.

**Song: Destiny's Force**

"Hey clowns. Leave him alone." He said to them. They turned around to face him.

"What are you gonna do to stop us? You're just a dusk. What could you hope to do against two Snipers and a Berserker?" The one with the bigger frame said.

Samuel sighed. "I prefer not being classified, but if you insist on seeing what I can do…" Samuel jumped up to the ceiling, then pushed off and landed on the floor behind them, and used a lightning attack to knock out the Berserker in one shot. "I think you'll find that with speed and magic alone, I outclass you."

The Snipers were very out of their element, knowing they aren't as useful at close range, and fled, leaving their pal behind.

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Samuel sighed once again. "I wish they were running in fear, but I guess they're incapable of that emotion." He saw Axel walk through the door.

"How are you still a dusk?" Axel asked. "You remind me of Dragoons and Sorcerers."

Blyxil glanced at Axel. "I don't get many chances nor the urge to show off. But while my magic and speed are formidable, I'm prone to making mistakes, and that's very dangerous for me because most other Nobodies can defeat me in two or three attacks. And if they can avoid my magic, my physical capabilities aren't much use either."

Axel shrugged. "Train then. If you keep at it, you may even be as powerful as a Member."

Blyxil nodded, and took his leave, but not before adding this. "I'm pretty sure Roxas would have trouble with Assassin's at this point. You'll have your work cut out for you."

* * *

Roxas walked into The Grey Area. Anyone with a heart would've noticed that Roxas's walk was different. He looked like he had a purpose, a will, as opposed to walking like he had no idea what was going on. It was slight, but it was there, and no one knew.

Saix stood in the center, waiting for Roxas. "Today you will be working with Marluxia." And he left.

Marluxia was a tall light skinned man with pink hair that went just below his shoulders. "Don't worry, Roxas. I'll take good care of you." He looked around. "You may want to talk to a few of the other members before starting our mission. Come see me when you're ready."

Roxas looked around The Grey Area and saw two boys sitting on a couch. One was a dirty blonde with a mullet and cyan eyes and light skin, the other was a dark skinned red-head with yellow eyes. The former was wearing a black Organization coat, while the latter was wearing a white Dusk suit.

Roxas walked up to the two. "Hello." He said, still somewhat blankly.

"You're up. Remember me? Of course not. You're still new to the 'remembering' and all." The dark skinned one said. "It's me. Blyxil. The Dusk with attitude."

The other boy cut in. "He's also pretty good with instruments!" This one was strumming on his sitar through the conversation. "He plays flute, cello, drums, and guitar."

Blyxil shook his head. "I said I tried to play those. I was good at drums and cello, never got the hang of flute and guitar."

"Ah well. You're pretty cool regardless. Hey Roxas, think you can play any instruments?"

Roxas looked at him in confusion.

"I don't think he know's what instruments are." Blyxil said. "And you never introduced yourself."

"Oh… I'm Demyx. How goes it?"

"… I'm fine."

"Roxas. I'm waiting." Marluxia called.

"You better get going." Demyx said.

* * *

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Marluxia taught Roxas of his special duties as the only member of the Organization that can wield the Keyblade. He is to collect hearts by defeating the Heartless. Roxas learned of two larger groups of Heartless, Purebloods and Emblem, each with a variety of different types of Heartless. Purebloods don't release hearts, so they're a nuisance. The Emblem Heartless are what Roxas should focus on. The hearts he collects with his Keyblade will rise into the sky, gathering to complete the almighty Kingdom Hearts. The other members can defeat Heartless, but they have no way of collecting the hearts.

* * *

"The Organization want's me to collect hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts. I know what my purpose is, but what good will it do? What is Kingdom Hearts? What are hearts?"

* * *

DAY 10

Zexion was a man with very light blue hair. It almost looked silver. And he was Roxas's partner for today's mission.

He explained that while Roxas may be given other orders, his main orders, as well as today's mission, were to be his top priority. "You and that Keyblade of yours serve us best by collecting hearts."

Roxas did his best out there, killing those spawns of darkness. He handled that Keyblade well.

The mission for today was to defeat a set number of Heartless. Seven, to get Roxas into the swing of things. He completed said mission, and informed Zexion of the fact.

"So what? You want to leave? I would apply myself if I were you."

"But Axel and Marluxia said…"

"Yes, yes. Once you complete the mission, you return to the castle, but some missions you get assigned allow you opportunities to go above and beyond." Zexion explained. "For example, today's mission was to eliminate seven Heartless. You've done just that. But…" Zexion pointed at a Heartless a few yards away. "There's still more Heartless around. It's your choice not to eliminate them, just as it is my choice not to respect you." Zexion turned to Roxas. "And if you don't care about my respect… just remember that the Organization rewards those who put in the extra effort."

Roxas decided to chase down the remaining heartless, and when he was done, he and Zexion walked through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Much better. I trust you'll display this much diligence on future missions."

Roxas looked down.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is a force that grows stronger with each heart I collect." Roxas said.

"Yes?" Zexion replied.

"But… what's the point?"

"We are Nobodies."

Roxas just had more questions. "What exactly are Nobodies?"

"We are beings which lack hearts." Zexion explained. "You and I, as well as the rest of the Organization, and everyone in the Dark City, are without hearts. We lost ours long ago, but you, with your Keyblade, can help us get new ones. Then we'll be complete." He continued. "Everyone in the Organization plays a role, with yours being the most important."

* * *

"Nobodies, like me and everyone else I know, don't have hearts.

If I had a heart, would that make me somebody?"

* * *

DAY 11

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Roxas walked into the Grey Room once again to receive a mission. Saix was waiting for him as before. "Larxene will be accompanying you on today's mission. Meet her on sight. She will be teaching you magic."

"Magic? What's that?" Roxas asked.

"Larxene will be your teacher. Not me."

"Get practicing so you can make yourself useful!" Xigbar called across the room.

Roxas looked at where Corridors of Darkness usually appear, but didn't see one. "Where's the portal?"

Saix looked over. "Larxene… Alright Roxas. I'll give you one lesson. The Organization uses those portals, known as Corridors of Darkness, to travel. To use one, just think of your destination and a Corridor should appear. A beginner like you will need to wave your hand a bit, but the process is the same nonetheless."

Roxas nodded his head, then waved his hand, thinking of the town his missions take place in. A puff of darkness came from his hands, but aside from that, nothing happened.

"It's not too important that you learn now." Saix said as he opened the portal himself. "But you can't have us babysitting you forever."

* * *

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

"Nice of you to show up to this baby mission I've been ordered to tag along with." Larxene greeted. "Couldn't they have had Demyx do this? It's not like he'll be good for anything else."

Roxas looked down apologetically.

"What? Got something to say, pipsqueak?"

Roxas shook his head.

"You'd be nothing without that Keyblade… I've got it!"

'Oh no.' Roxas thought.

"Your mission today is to learn magic, so no Keyblade for you!"

"What!?" Roxas asked. "Why?"

"If magic's all you have, you'll be more motivated to learn, right?"

"Learn to get my butt handed to me, is more like it! I don't know magic!" Roxas complained.

"You won't learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key." Larxene countered.

"Well… I guess… but…"

Roxas eventually found a Heartless to practice on, but each time he attempted a spell, not much came out of it. Larxene told him that while each Organization member so far (1-12) had an Element that they used most prominently, there were three basic elements that were the easiest to manipulate, along with the Cure spell. They were Fire, Axel's element, Thunder, the spell for Larxene's element, lightning, and Blizzard, the spell for ice, which was Vexen's element.

Roxas decided to try one more time. He put all his focus into the spell. "Fire!"

The flame spell actually shot out and destroyed the Heartless.

"Figures the first spell you do would be Axel's element…" Larxene commented.

Roxas gave no reply.

More Heartless showed up. "Alright kid, I'll show you how it's done." Larxene ran up to the Heartless and "Lightning!" She zapped them all in one hit. She returned to Roxas and shook her head. "If you're our resident Keyblade Wielder, then we're in trouble."

Roxas stayed silent.

"Can't you even hold up your end of a conversation?" When Roxas failed to respond, Larxene turned her back to him. "At this rate, we'll never finish Kingdom Hearts, unless we put someone else on Keyblade duty."

"You have someone else?" Roxas asked.

"Mind your own business."

* * *

"If the Keyblade's power to release hearts is so important to the Organization, why am I the only one who can use it? The more I learn, the less I seem to know."

* * *

DAY 12

Blyxil got bored today. He wandered through the Dark City before deciding to go get himself a treat. He opened up a Corridor of Darkness and went to a certain world…

"What kind of ice cream has salt on it?" He asked the shop owner.

He got himself a mint chocolate chip ice cream instead. "Sea Salt… who came up with that?" He began wandering aimlessly around Twilight Town, until he happened to find Roxas and Vexen in town.

"Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand."

Samuel let what Vexen said sink in. "I thought that was what Dusks were for."

"Normally we would send Dusks to do this kind of job, but the Dusks we have now aren't the best workers." Vexen continued.

"I hear that…" Blyxil commented. "Maybe I should put an effort to getting that promotion Axel talked about."

Blyxil continued following the two, watching them as they moved along a path in town. "Vexen doesn't have to be so hard on him." He then chuckled a bit. "He's not wrong though. Roxas isn't the brightest guy around."

Once they were done, Vexen opened up a Corridor of Darkness, and asked Roxas if he had any questions.

"How often do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a new world, naturally. Each world has it's own unique terrain, values, Heartless population, lot's of variables that we can use to our advantage."

"Wait… you mean there's more than one world?"

"Yes, boy. You didn't think you'd just be hanging around this little town forever, did you? There will be many worlds, which you will visit for many reasons, but our main goal will remain the same." Vexen explained.

"Kingdom Hearts." Roxas finished.

* * *

"From Castle to Town, back to Castle, and then go back to the town the next day. Once my real missions begin, I'll be sent to other worlds, but the way to those worlds is blocked off by normal means. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness. To get to wherever we want."

* * *

"I get this feeling. I'm not sure why, but I just have the idea that some of the people I've come to know will be gone from my life. I might miss one or two of them, but there's one I'll be glad to never see again."


	3. Friends

**The edited Chapter 3. Last chapter I decided to omit details on Roxas's Keyblade. Well now I've simply changed it, for reasons, but, as I stated in the original chapter 3's author's note, I'm lazy. So I'm not editing the same chapter twice in one day.**

* * *

DAY 13

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Roxas got paired with Lexaeus today. When they got to Roxas's stomping ground, Twilight Town, Lexaeus turned to Roxas.

"What is your strength?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"In this Organization, each and every member has their own strengths, one of which is their element, which they have learned to utilize in order to create powerful techniques. A common term for some of these techniques is a Limit Break, or in the case when you save it for when you're in trouble, a Desperation Move."

**Song: Sinister Showdown**

At the moment he finished speaking, a Shadow that the size of Lexaeus appeared.

"That opponent is your chance to experiment. Find your strength."

Roxas walked up to the Heartless with Keyblade in hand. "Easier said than done." Roxas thought to himself, 'What could my strenght be? And how would I find it?'

The Heartless took Roxas's thinking time as it's chance to strike, and it proceeded to knock Roxas around for a bit.

Roxas used the Keyblade to block the Heartless's strikes, but he wasn't any closer to figuring out what his own strength was, until…

'Light!' Roxas heard in his head, and at this time, the Keyblade became surrounded in the very element. Roxas took this as his cue to destroy the Heartless, and he did so with a few slashes.

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Lexaeus clapped. "I never thought someone who had lost their heart to the darkness would be proficient in the Light element." Roxas returned to him.

Lexaeus noted that Roxas's Keyblade looked very different than before. It used to be green and brown. The handle was now blue, and the guard changed shape. It was grey and was pointed upwards. The "blade" was white, and was sharper on the edges. The teeth also changed to more of a triangle. (The original design is actually Wayward Wind, for reasons. Not the reason most of you are probably thinking, though. For the new one, see True Light's Flight)

Roxas also noticed and marveled at the transformation his weapon had gone through.

Lexaeus ignored it, as though it always looked that way. "You will sometimes be sent on solo missions. When that time comes, the only one you'll be able to count on will be yourself. You will be faced with more and more Heartless."

"And I'll have to defeat them if we want to complete Kingdom Hearts. But… what good will that do?" Roxas asked.

"We will unite with it. You and I will gain hearts of our own." Lexaeus explained.

* * *

"There's nice guys and not so nice guys in the Organization, but everyone's working together to complete Kingdom Hearts. I don't know much, but I do know that I must fight the darkness, so we can be whole.

* * *

DAY 14

Today, Roxas got his first real mission, and was paired up with Axel.

"Our second mission as partners." Axel said once they stepped out of the portal.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Don't talk my ear off." Axel said jokingly. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Roxas went on heart collecting duty, with Axel tagging along as backup.

**Song: Sinister Showdown**

Roxas, with his new Keyblade in hand, went on with work, finding new ways to use his Light, and becoming more proficient with magic along the way. He could use Fire and Cure spells no problem, and he'd learned just how easy Light magic came to him when he used the Pearl spell.

Soon they ran into a group of Heartless consisting of both varieties.

"I'll handle the Purebloods!" Axel shouted.

Roxas found himself in the middle of a group of yellow floating Heartless. They all seemed to be launching a Lightning spell at Roxas.

Roxas smirked. "Nice try!" and unleashed his Limit Break, Event Horizon, on them, destroying multiple Heartless each slash.

Axel was about to finish off his own opponents. "You asked for it." He threw flaming chakrams at the Heartless, finishing them off in seconds. "You did well, Roxas."

"Thanks. You're pretty strong too."

**Song: Axel and Roxas**

The mission finished, the two of them were free to RTC.

They were near the portal, when they noticed a few kids running near.

Roxas turned to Axel. "Vexen said we're supposed to do our missions in secret. Shouldn't we hide?"

Axel shrugged. "Where's the fun in that? If things heat up unnecessarily, we'll make an escape, but we can just do whatever 'til then."

Roxas watched the kids run by. The boy in front had blonde spiky hair, and wore camo pants, a black shirt, and a grey vest.

The other boy was a brunette, wore blue jeans, a basketball vest, and a scarf.

The girl was also a brunette, wore an orange shirt, and beige khakis.

When they had gone by, Roxas turned to Axel again. "Who were they?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just some kid's who live here."

"Hmm… So, is everyone here like that?" Roxas asked.

"Like what?"

"Like running around chasing eachother. Making all that noise. It even seemed like those last two were being pushed around."

Axel shrugged again. "I suppose that when people have hearts, they find enjoyment from things we wouldn't be able to imagine."

"Hearts." Roxas said.

"C'mon. Let's get some ice cream."

"Why?" Roxas questioned.

"Well… cuz… we're friends."

"Friends?" Roxas asked.

"Friends eat ice cream together and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like those kids we just saw. C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

"C'mon, Hayner! It was an accident!" The kid in the basketball jersey said, as he ran away from the camo pants kid.

"It wasn't an accident! I saw you drop it! You owe me an ice cream!" Hayner yelled.

"C'mon, Hayner! You can go one day without ice cream, can't you?" The girl said.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat atop the clock tower, eating their Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Axel turned to Roxas. "Hey, let's meet up here again after missions, okay? It must be boring going from Castle to work and straight back to the Castle every day, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Let's do it."

* * *

DAY 15

**Song: Sacred Moon**

As Roxas entered the Grey area, each member that was present gave him their own form of praise for the progress he'd made.

Luxord warned him "going all-in", Larxene didn't insult him, Marluxia gave him an item as a gift, and openly wished to have met him earlier, and Zexion outright told him that his work has improved.

The only one's who didn't praise him were Xion and Saix, but Xion doesn't talk much to anyone, and Saix allowed him more freedom with which missions he tackles and when.

That day Roxas had an enjoyable mission with Larxene of all people, and went to the clock tower with Axel.

* * *

DAY 16

Roxas was informed by Saix that his skills are "Sufficient enough to keep Dusks in line." And awarded him with authority over them.

On his mission with Marluxia, he decided to call some in just for the sake of seeing how it works, and was amazed it worked, and at how effective the Dusks were at fighting Heartless.

The redheaded Dusk from before was also there. "Marluxia, Roxas. It's a pleasure to be working with you. Blyxil at your service!" After he said that, he went on a rampage, causing other Dusks to hang back and let him handle things. Marluxia was especially impressed when Blyxil single-handedly took down a Zip Slasher.

* * *

"Too bad Heartless don't bleed. But now that I've been close to Roxas, something about him is off. Whenever he summons his Keyblade, I can sense something that just doesn't fit well with him. But what is it?"

* * *

**So, well, that reason may be partially true, at least with my canon, but I have a bazooka aimed right at that reason. It will be shot down, no doubt about it, but it hasn't been shot down just yet.**


	4. XIV's First Missions

**During this chapter is where I plan another story, currently known in my head as The Story of Castle Oblivion. That's where I really start to deviate from KH Canon. For the most part.**

**Song: Missing You**

DAY 22

"So what's it like working directly under Xemnas and not being in the Organization?" Blyxil asked.

"Stop asking that. And stop acting like you even have the capacity to care." The female Sorcerer said to him. She was dark skinned, and had green hair and purple eyes. "Besides, you're just a Dusk. Do you even deserve to speak to me?"

Blyxil feigned thought. "Don't care. This order of authority crap's gotta stop with you, Sheylax. It's getting old."

"It's just how we operate. If you've got a problem with it, take it up with _Lord_ Xemnas. I'd love to see how that turns out."

Blyxil looked down and turned away. "Maybe I will, but I can't do it just yet."

"Why? Is it that you do understand what the chain of command is like? Or do you realize that you're too weak?" She taunted.

Blyxil growled. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Don't you know when you've gone too far?"

"How can you go too far with someone who doesn't have a heart?" Sheylax retorted, then she turned and left.

Blyxil sighed. "Do we really need hearts to feel?"

**Song: Tension Rising**

Roxas and Axel found themselves up against a powerful Heartless on their mission today.

It was a giant brown Heartless that shot lasers and could fly.

"Alright, Roxas. Magic's your friend today!"

Roxas and Axel showed their proficiency in their respective elements when fighting this foe, the Guardian.

Roxas started the battle with his light projectile, and when smaller Guardians, Watchers, were around, he hit them all with a ring of light.

Axel's method of attack was to use a fireball that blew up in the Heartless's faces.

Their teamwork was incredible, and the Heartless went down quickly.

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think of You**

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do." Axel said out of the blue when he and Roxas were atop the clock tower. When Roxas expressed confusion, Axel explained, "I'm gonna be away for a while, at Castle Oblivion, the Organization's second base. Got it memorized?"

Roxas sighed. "I wish I knew earlier."

Axel stood up. "Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun, fun."

Roxas stayed and ate his ice cream. When he finished, he saw that it had "Winner" written on it.

Song: Fakery Way - Sonic Adventure

Blyxil ate his ice cream in an alley in the Dark City.

Other Nobodies passed by, but he was in a dark spot, out of sight. The passing Nobodies often spoke to each other, trying to mimic people with hearts by having "emotional" conversations, in the case of those who don't know what their doing, or having a conversation that feigns emotions, in the case of those who still understood what having a heart was like.

Blyxil was tired. Even if he went out there, he wouldn't be included. He'd be shunned for being "low level". He's too _weak_ to speak with the high class. "One day, you'll all respect me." Blyxil pulled himself further into his corner. "One day, you'll all **fear** me."

**Song: Axel and Saix**

DAY 23

Axel walked down Nothing's Call, about to leave for Castle Oblivion, when he was met with Saix.

"Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas." Saix turned to him. "Among the members sent to Castle Oblivion, there are traitors." Axel turned to Saix. "Find them. And dispose of them."

"I trust…" Axel waved his hands. "... that came from Lord Xemnas, himself."

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Roxas walked into the Grey Area. "Hey! Axel?" He saw only Xion and Demyx.

"Axel already left." Saix said as he walked past him.

Roxas held up the WINNER stick. "What did I win?"

"You'll be working with Xion in Twilight Town today. You're in charge." Saix said.

Roxas turned to Xion, then back to Saix. "Ok."

Roxas stuck his hand out, and finally summoned a Corridor on his own. "Let's go." He and Xion walked through the portal.

**Song: Sinister Sundown**

Roxas assumed Xion received nothing but magic training, because she was the mage of the operation. Whenever she saw an enemy, she used fire. If that didn't work, she'd also use blizzard or thunder, but a lot of heartless went down with fire. She even knew cure.

The Poison Plant they were after went down in 3 seconds.

Roxas opened up a Corridor of Darkness. "Go on without me. I've got something I wanna do."

Xion walked in with a nod.

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think of You… **

Roxas sat atop the clock tower, eating ice cream alone.

He heard footsteps and turned around, to see Blyxil.

"Hey, 13. So this is where you and Axel have been going for the past nine days."

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"You want some company today? This offer won't be available for a while, so take it while you can."

"Sure. What'll you be doing for that while?"

**Song: Midna's Theme - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

"Training." Blyxil said.

"Why do you need to train?" Roxas asked.

Blyxil chuckled. "I see you're still in that half asleep phase, or you're just that ignorant."

"Ignorant?" Roxas asked.

"It means you either don't understand, or you just don't pay attention. If you hadn't noticed, I'm a dusk. The lowest of the low. I'm worthless. Nothing!"

"Oh." Roxas said softly.

"It's tough. Being nobody. And I don't mean Nobody with a capital N, I mean nobody as in nobody cares or wants to know you. If you disappeared one day, no one would notice. The ones that do won't care." Blyxil explained sadly. "If one of them were here, they'd probably push me. You wouldn't expect that from people without hearts, but I know what they're like. That's why I want to train. To be strong. Stronger than them. All of them."

"Than the other dusks?" Roxas asked.

"Everybody. I want the Sorcerer's to fear me."

"Does everybody include…"

Blyxil laughed. "Can't get my hopes up too much. I at least want to be equal with Zexion. That's all I'm hoping for." Blyxil took a bite out of his ice cream.

"Alright."

"You do realize that Zexion makes you seem like a stepping stone, right? I aim to surpass you."

"Okay."

"No emotion. Right." Blyxil and Roxas finished their ice creams. "Let's head back. The portal, if you will."

"You don't know how?" Roxas asked as he waved his hand.

"No. I'm just lazy."

DAY 24

**Song: Sacred Moon**

"This place is so much nicer without the loudmouths." Demyx said to Xion as Roxas walked in.

"Loudmouths?" He asked.

"Those bossy co-workers sent to Castle Oblivion. The dream team's half of what made days in the organization just above bearable for me."

"Too bad you and Poppet couldn't spend more quality time with them." Xigbar said.

"Poppet?" Roxas asked.

"I'm talking about Xion, Kiddo."

Roxas turned to Xion, then back to Xigbar. "Kiddo?"

Saix stopped the conversation. "You four have jobs to do, and I have a fridge raider to catch, so I'll make this quick."

Roxas got paired with Xion again today.

The mission they were on involved fighting Heartless that were basically green soldiers that run around ignoring you.

Roxas tried chasing them down, but he only got a few hits in when they were gone.

"Xion, you got any thing that'll keep them still? Or better yet, bring them to us?"

Xion cast a spell that brought all the Deserters close to a nearby point.

"Thanks." Roxas proceeded to hack n' slash them all to death. When he was done, he went back to Xion. "What was that spell?"

**Song: None**

Xion didn't answer.

"Ok then. I've got something to do again. Go on without me." Roxas opened the Corridor and was about to leave.

"R… Roxas."

Roxas turned to Xion. "Huh?"

"Roxas… is your name."

"Yeah."

"It was… Magnet." Xion walked through the Corridor.

The boy stood in front of the mansion, without a goal, without a thought. His hair was short, a little spiky, dirty blonde, and he had blue eyes and light skin.

A figure in a black coat appeared out of nowhere and spoke to him.

"You seek answers." It said. Letters appeared in the air between them. "I can give you purpose."

SORA rearranged itself at the wave of the figure's hand. Soon, an X appeared to stop the spin.

"Roxas." The blonde boy said.

The figure in the cloak smiled. "That is right. A new you."

Roxas took a bite out of his ice cream. "'Roxas', huh. Is that the first thing she ever said?"

**Song: Mystic Moon**

Blyxil walked through the Dark City, looking at the other Nobodies walking through.

He reached his destination, a plaza of buildings. Each building housed members of each group of Nobodies.

Blyxil sought to learn the secrets of these groups, but it would be hard to get let in, for Dusks were regarded as slackers.

Each group was also more loyal to a certain member of the Organization than others, though in the end everyone answered to Xemnas anyway.

He looked towards the Sorcerors and saw Sheylax walking into the practice room.

He turned towards another building and walked in. The occupants of the building currently had no master other than Lord Xemnas. They felt that a suitable member of the Organization had not yet shown themselves, though a few members saw potential in one of them.

Blyxil walked in and noted the blades they had.

One of them noticed Blyxil. "I never would've expected to see you here. Leave. Now. You'd have better chances with the Berserkers or the Dragoons."

"That's why I'm here." Blyxil replied sharply. "It's a challenge, as opposed to something I already know."

The man who confronted him scoffed. "That's not how things work here."

Blyxil knew he couldn't beat him in a real fight, and that's just what he'd get if things continued like this.

"I have an idea. If I can disarm you, you'll show me your secrets."

The man and his colleagues laughed. "And when I defeat you?"

Blyxil didn't even flinch. "You can give your terms at any point, from now to whenever, unless you lose."

"I have no rush in coming up with a suitable, humiliating, painful punishment for overstepping your grounds? This'll be good."

The two of them walked into the practice arena. "Choose your weapon, fresh meat."

Blyxil scoffed. "I'll be taking yours in battle. I won't need others."

The Samurai sighed. "Your funeral, guy."

**Song: Critical Drive**

The Samurai readied his blades, and studied Blyxil's movements. Or… at least he would be if Blyxil was moving.

The Samurai took the initiative and attacked first, only to strike the air. "What!?"

Blyxil tapped his shoulder from behind, and saw him swing his swords behind him. Blyxil jumped above the sword swings and kicked one of the swords out of his hands and caught it. "That's one down."

The Samurai growled in anger and attacked Blyxil again. This time Blyxil caught the sword in one hand and blasted the Samurai with a Blizzard spell.

**Song: Cavern of Remembrance**

"For a member of a warrior group known for focused attacks, you seemed to be quite angry." Blyxil said as he held the two blades in his hands. "And a disappointment. I overestimated you." Blyxil left the building with the blades in hand. The Samurai chased him out, into the middle of a large group of Nobodies.

"Hey! If you think you're keeping those swords, you can forget it!"

Blyxil didn't bother turning. "I beat you at your own game. You were flying off the handle while I maintained focus and concentration. I played you like a flute. You lost that fight the moment you accepted. Give up."

"You think you can do this to me!?" The Samurai took a nearby Berserkers Claymore and charged at Blyxil.

"You'll only embarrass yourself." Blyxil dodged the swipe. Then he laughed. "I'm enjoying **charging** your anger." At this, he cast a thunder spell that knocked the Samurai out. Blyxil scoffed.

He looked towards the group of onlookers. Sheylax was in the group, staring at him. It wasn't the look of respect he was hoping for from her, but it wasn't a look of fear like the rest of the group gave him. Her eyes were blank. Unfeeling.

Blyxil turned and thought. _'I wasn't mistaken. They truly feared me, but Sheylax felt nothing. I'm not the only one who can feel, and I know that everyone here is a Nobody. So why does Sheylax not feel anything?'_ He turned back and looked back in her eyes. "You truly are heartless." He said quietly, and left.

"What's going on? We Nobodies lack hearts. Xemnas, and logic itself, state that this causes us to lack feelings. So why is it that I have feelings? And why did those other Nobodies look at me with fear that day? Where can I find these answers?"

**I really don't have much of anything to say. Just that Blyxil left that day more confused than when he got there. Poor guy.**


	5. Keyblade of Hearts Slumber

**So I'm a little late...**

**That's all I can think to say right now. **

**I don't remember if I put a disclaimer anywhere in this story. I'll do one now, then check.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is property of Square Enix. I do, however, own Blyxil and Sheylax.**

* * *

DAY 25

Roxas walked into the Grey Area, as per usual, and saw Xion standing in the middle of the room.

"Morning, Xion." Roxas said with a non-monotone voice. Xion didn't reply. "Is something the matter?"

Xion turned to Roxas. "Good… morning, Roxas."

Saix interrupted their 'conversation' to say "Hurry up, you two. Your mission is to eliminate a giant Heartless."

* * *

Roxas and Xion emerged from the portal in the back alleyways of Twilight Town.

As the walked, Xion stopped. "Roxas."

Roxas turned, and Xion pulled her hood down to reveal black hair and blue eyes. She had light skin, not unlike Roxas's.

"Good luck today." She said with a smile.

Roxas gasped. "Y-yeah." He replied. "You too Xion."

They traversed the orange and red town with dark blue and orange skies overhead, taking out heartless along the way.

**Song: Destiny's Force**

Soon, they reached the base of the clock tower, being the only place they haven't looked, and encountered a heartless about eight times their size.

"What's that!?" Roxas asked, summoning his keyblade. Looking at it, you'd be able to tell that it had changed again. It became more rounded in appearance, and looked shorter. The teeth changed shape too, from a triangle shape to a V. The guard and teeth were now yellow, and everything else was black. (True Light's Flight to Missing Ache? You got downgraded! Lol)

"Our target!" Xion noted the change, but focused more on the heartless ahead of them.

Roxas rushed at their foe and swiped at it's abdomen, but that did no effect.

Xion used a couple of Pearl spells, but those had no more effect than Roxas's keyblade did.

Roxas blocked an energy ball that was shot at them. "You got anything that works on big guys!?"

Xion thought, and remembered a spell. "Gravity!" The Darkside immediately fell on it's knees.

"Great!" Roxas yelled. "I bet you don't like getting hit in the face, do you?" He jumped on the Darkside's arm and ran up to it's head and whailed on it.

The Darkside eventually stood up again and knocked Roxas off.

"Woah!" Roxas fell to the ground. Xion stood by him. A flash appeared in her right hand, and a Keyblade similar, if not exact, in appearance to how Roxas's initially looked appeared in it, which she used to cut down the Darkside, ending their battle.

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

"Wow. Xion… I didn't know you had a Keyblade." Roxas said as he stood up off the ground.

Xion held her Kingdom Key up between them. "Neither did I." It disappeared in a flash, as did Roxas's Keyblade.

They shared a laugh. "You know, you've earned the icing on the cake." Roxas said.

"The what?" Xion asked.

"C'mon, I'll show you." Roxas replied simply.

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think Of You…**

Roxas and Xion sat atop the clock tower.

"This is such a great spot. How'd you find it?"

Roxas held two ice creams, one of which he handed to Xion. She held it up.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream. C'mon, try it." Roxas said.

Xion nodded, and took a bite. "It's sweet… and salty."

"It's good, right?" Roxas asked. "Axel and I meet up here for ice cream after work." He took a bite of his own ice cream. "This flavor is Axel's favorite."

"Sounds like it's yours, too."

"Yeah." Roxas replied. "Axel brought me here for ice cream on my first day, and then, on my first mission. He called it the 'icing on the cake.'"

"Like you just did for me." Xion said.

"Mhmm."

"You guys must be really close." Xion noted.

"Well, Axel and I are friends." Roxas said, proudly.

"Friends…" Xion started. "Do you think that I could be a friend?"

Roxas smiled. "When Axel gets back, we'll all have ice cream together!"

"Ok!" They continued talking for a while, then they went back once they finished.

* * *

**Song: Axel and Saix**

Blyxil sighed. "I still don't get it." He sat at a noodle shop. "Was there something I didn't see?" He was about to get up and leave, but was stopped by the owner.

"Hey! You better pay for your food!"

"Yeah, yeah." Blyxil said. He paid his munny and found a place where he could portal back to TWTNW.

* * *

DAY 26

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Blyxil sat in the kitchen. He felt odd. Demyx was being interrogated by Xaldin.

"Then what in blazes did happen?"

"How am I supposed to answer that!? I just found out moments ago!"

Roxas walked forward and noticed Xigbar and Blyxil looking on at the interrogation. "Is everything ok?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Ok? As if. Word from the dusks is that at least one member at Castle Oblivion has been terminated."

"Terminated? But that means…"

"They've been killed." Blyxil answered. "Tsexenv ran into me on his way here, mumbling about a powerful heartless."

As they spoke, Saix walked up to them. "Roxas, you'll be going to Agrabah with Xigbar.

Roxas turned to Saix. "Is it true? About Castle Oblivion?"

"That's no concern of yours."

"But what about Axel?"

Saix turned away for a second. "Probably the member spoken of. If not, he's been taken out since then."

"What?" Roxas exclaimed.

"C'mon." Xigbar said. "There's work to be done." He said in a serious manner. Blyxil looked up at him, noticing his voice had not lost it's usual edge, though had gained a slight comforting tone.

"And you…" Saix addressed him as Roxas and Xigbar left. "You have a special assignment."

* * *

**Song: A Day in Agrabah**

Agrabah was a city surrounded by desert. The high city walls seemed constructed for the purpose of keeping the desert sand out. So why is it that the city was so full of sand?

Roxas and Xigbar sat on a rooftop, observing the townspeople after analyzing the city's structure. They had been doing a lot of work all around the city. People shoveling sand and putting wooden planks into place.

The obvious princess of the place standing very near a man who looked like your run of the mill bumb, or perhaps a street rat.

"... What happens when Heartless are destroyed?"

"The hearts remain." Xigbar stated. "And then, those hearts gather to form the great Kingdom Hearts." He said with purpose.

"Then…" Roxas thought. "What remains if one of us, Nobody's, get's destroyed?"

"There's nothing to remain." Xigbar said solemnly. "We shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Then the members at Castle Oblivion…"

"Nothings left." Xigbar answered.

"So… I'll never see them again?"

"Bingo."

Roxas pondered for a second.

"Hey, you coming?" Xigbar asked. Roxas stood up and saw Xigbar ready to walk through a Corridor.

"Oh, right." Roxas walked forward, but felt a searing pain in his head. He stopped walking and held his head in his hands, and fell forward. He questioned the pain, and saw images of Axel, Xion, and a blonde girl.

* * *

DAY 27

**Song: None**

"_I've met him once. He looked alot like you." The superior spoke._

"_Who are you?" The boy asked._

"_I'm what's left. Or… maybe I'm all there ever was."_

"_I meant your name." The boy responded._

"_My name is of no importance." The Superior answered. Then he turned to the boy. "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"_

"_My true name is…" The boy began, finding that he could not answer._

"_You have been with us for six days now." The Superior stood. "The time has come." He walked by the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sora."_

* * *

Xemnas and Saix stood over Roxas's sleeping figure.

"I take it they've decided to put Namine to use." Xemnas stated. "Will he awaken?" Xemnas asked his right hand man.

"I am told Roxas will return if the Keyblade Master's heartless is put on a leash."

"Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

Saix turned to Xemnas. "Xion has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. The fourteenth member can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being."

Xemnas turned to Saix. "And the chamber?"

"I would say progress was slow, if any was made to begin with."

Saix left, but Xemnas stayed a few seconds more. "So sleep has taken you once again.

* * *

I've been sent to Castle Oblivion to perform a more thorough investigation. Don't ask why Saix chose me. He probably wanted someone competent enough to do a good job, but not so competent that losing them would be a big blow. Either way, I suspect foul play.


	6. Awakening

**Well, I got that out of the way. Now I shall continue this story, which should have been uploaded 2 days ago. **

**I'm sorry. I have tests, I'm just out of it in general, sometimes I feel… empty. I'm not just saying that because this story's about Nobodies. There's something missing in my life. But I will at least attempt to not let that get in the way of my stories, because some people actually like them, for some reason.**

**I'm pretty sure this is already in the description, but**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix. I have never once claimed to own the franchise myself. I have a copy of Dream Drop Distance, if that amounts to anything… No? Ok...**

DAY 49

**Song: Xion**

"I went to a new world today Roxas." Xion said as she sat beside his bed. "I couldn't believe how beautiful it was." She stared down at his sleeping form. "I hope that you can join me next time." She took a seashell she got from that world from her pocket and put it on the bed with the others. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas."

A boy with chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes was walking into a giant white pod, holding a star shaped charm. He wore a black jacket with white sleeves and a red bodysuit, as well as a blue belt.

DAY 50

"I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

**Song: Roxas**

Roxas opened his eyes, and stood up, noting the seashells on his bed. He walked out into the halls, searching for his co-workers, but he found none. So he headed off for the clock tower in Twilight Town.

After a while, he heard footsteps.

"Roxas?"

"Xion, what happened to me?"

She walked over to her friend. "You were sleeping for a long time. Saix said there was no telling when you might wake up. But I'm glad that you did." She sat down beside him.

"I kinda feel like a zombie though." The two laughed, and Xion handed Roxas a seashell.

"I brought you this. It's a seashell. I've been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear."

Roxas did just that, and he could hear a sound. This sound was accompanied by another vision of the brown haired boy and a red haired girl.

DAY 51

Roxas walked into the Grey Area.

Roxas walked up to Saix, looking for answers. "Did you ever find out what happened at Castle Oblivion?"

"We're looking into what befell them."

"Them!? How many? You still don't know?"

"What I know is that I don't owe you any explanation. Now get to work." Saix ended rudely.

**Song: A day in Agrabah**

"Another sandstorm? Are you sure Aladdin?" Roxas hid behind a wall to listen in on the conversation between two dark skinned people, both with black hair. The woman, probably a princess, wore a blue top over her chest, and pants as well as a blue crown.

The man, Aladdin, wore a small red hat, an open purple vest, and white pants. "Unfortunately, yes. All the merchants were talking about it."

"This is terrible…" The girl said.

"And that's only one of the things that's got me worried."

"Why? What else is wrong?"

"The Heartless have been showing up all over Agrabah."

"The Heartless!?"

"Yeah." Aladdin said. "They always appear right before a sandstorm hits. I thought it was a coincidence until the last storm."

"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come."

They continued to talk while they walked towards the palace.

Roxas took out a Fire Plant heartless on top of a building when he heard noise below him.

"Hey! Get back here, Abu!"

He looked down at the town below and noticed the Aladdin guy from before. He had a monkey wearing similar clothing cornered.

"I told you, you can't just take things from the marketplace!"

The monkey waved it's arms at him.

"Uhp! No excuses! We made a promise: no more stealing! Now c'mon. Let's go give this back."

Roxas watched them walk out of sight.

**Song: Arabian Dream**

Roxas went back to his mission of defeating the Heartless. At one point what appeared to be a librarian holding a book appeared with the Fire Plants and put up shields on them, forcing Roxas to deal with them first.

**Silence**

Roxas went up to the clock tower like usual.

He sat there alone.

DAY 71

**Song: Sacred Moon**

"Why the long face, sourpuss?" Xigbar asked Roxas.

"No reason. Ok?" Roxas replied.

"I gotta say, it's nice. The castle being half as loud and all. But in all seriousness, I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group. How about you?"

Demyx walked up to the two before Roxas could answer. "Hey. Did ya hear? No survivors. Everybody at CO got KO'd."

"Then they're really gone…" Roxas said, putting his head down.

"We really dodged the bullet, huh Xiggy?"

"Lucky us. Now we get to double our hours to pick up the slack." Xigbar replied with a chuckle.

"Ugh." Demyx recoiled. "Great. Remind me to underachieve twice as hard now.

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Roxas was walking through the alley on his way to the clock tower.

"How's it going, Roxas?" Axel's voice called. Roxas turned around to face him, surprised. "It's been a while." Axel walked forward as Roxas stared at him. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"… Axel…" Roxas said simply. "I heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was annihilated.

"Not me. I'm tough."

"You had me worried."

"Worry?" Axel asked. "We'd need hearts to worry, you know."

**Song: Axel and Roxas**

Roxas nodded. "I'll go buy us some ice cream."

"I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it."

"You haven't reported back yet?"

"Hm? No." Axel took a bite of his ice cream.

"Why'd you come here?"

"I guess I just needed some time to sort out my feelings. You know?"

"I thought you didn't have a heart." Axel turned to Roxas at this, and the two laughed.

"Hey, your ice cream is melting. Eat up."

…

"You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you were gone." Roxas started.

"Xion?" Axel turned towards Roxas.

"I made her a promise." Roxas continued. "The three of us could have ice cream when you got back." Roxas sat straight, staring out at the sunset. "Xion… she's my friend too."

**Song: Organization XIII**

Blyxil stood in front of Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix, like a soldier does addressing his commanding officers.

"Marluxia turned out to be a traitor, as per Axel's suspicions." Blyxil reported. "I suspected Vexen, but Axel's the one who took care of that one."

"What of the rest?" Saix questioned.

"Larxene was caught in the crossfire, but I believe she was in line with Marluxia. Zexion and Lexaeus were caught up in other works in the basement, which proved to be too much for them."

"And Namine?"

"Gone." Blyxil shrugged. "I looked all over the castle for her and that room Lord Xemnas wanted them there for in the first place, but Axel and I couldn't find either."

Xemnas had a look about him, as though he remembered something long forgotten. "You are dismissed."

**Song: Missing You**

Blyxil turned a corner down the hallway, when he heard a familiar noise.

_I haven't heard that since… _

Blyxil opened a door to see Sheylax wiping her face.

"What do you want, twerp?" She said when she regained her composure.

Blyxil wondered why she was crying moments before, but opted not to ask. "What's one of Xemnas's loyal followers doing in a supply closet?" He asked half jokingly.

"None of your business!" Sheylax yelled.

She ran off. Blyxil was about to go after her when he saw something on the ground.

He picked up the piece of paper and found it to be a picture. It was of Larxene and Sheylax.

"They were smiling… true smiles?" Blyxil wondered.

DAY 72

**Song: Axel and Saix**

Axel stood in his room, staring at the wall in thought.

"Why didn't you report in?" Saix demanded.

"What? Not even one little word of appreciation?"

"I've heard from Blyxil that Namine has gone missing." Saix continued.

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out."

"Did you search every room?" Saix pushed.

"Are you kidding? You know as well as I do that searching every room there is impossible."

"And the chamber? You didn't find it?"

"I would've told you if I did. I gotta hand it to you. About Marluxia being one of the traitors. You knew exactly what was up from the start."

"Hmph. I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way." Saix said coldly.

"Whoa there. Was I one of the ones you wanted to erase?"

Saix turned away. "Good to see you made it back safe." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"I disposed of Zexion, by the way." Saix turned back, and then continued on his way. Axel turned back to his window, looking at Kingdom Hearts. "I moved things along just the way you wanted…" He said, seeming to actually care. "At least for now."

Now I'm even more confused. What's going on? Should I ask Lord Xemnas?

**I remember nothing. Remember, I wrote ahead just in case the very thing that has happened would happen. I stop writing for god knows what reason. Probably the tests, or that empty feeling inside. *Puts hand to chest* Nope. I still have my heart. Anyway, I'm neglecting homework right now, so I should wrap this up, because I'm already late in uploading, so I don't want to postpone any longer.**

**Hopefully in the next two weeks I'll actually upload on Sunday, and actually write something. See ya then.**


	7. Work Goes On

**IIIIIII'MMMM BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for the wait. I had finals to take care of, then a week-long thing after school ended that was basically more school, and… I don't actually remember what happened next. I know something happened, but I can't remember what. Well, anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**Edit: Another very small change. Almost not worth talking about.**

* * *

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Roxas walked into the Grey Area once more, seeing Axel in there once again.

"Hey, get this: They paired me up with you today as a 'slap on the wrist.'"

"What? Why am I a 'slap on the wrist?'" Roxas asked.

"Well, they just know how much I loathe babysitting."

"Oh thanks!" Roxas said sarcastically.

"But I could use a day off, with all the work I've done at Castle Oblivion. Whatever. Let's go, partner."

* * *

**A** **Day in Agrabah**

Roxas and Axel found a fat… cat… thing… walking around in one of the quieter streets in Agrabah.

"Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewheres." The man said. He was wearing a purple, red, and blue jumpsuit.

Axel and Roxas hid behind a building to avoid being caught. "Now who is that? And what's he up to?"

"He wasn't here last time I visited. That's for sure."

The two looked back at the cat-man. "Grrrrr. Well I ain't givin' up 'till I find a way in! And once I find the lamp that's stashed down there… he he he… All my wishes'll come true!"

Axel turned back to Roxas. "He thinks some lamp is going to grant his wishes?"

"Strange guy." Roxas replied.

"Change of plans. We're following Lunkhead." Axel announced.

"What? But we're out on heart collection. Won't we get in trouble if we just…"

"Looking into suspicious characters you come across is an important part of the job." Axel retorted.

"But wouldn't you still call it disobeying orders?" Roxas worried.

"No. I'd call it flexible thinking. Got it memorized? We can collect all the hearts they ask for afterwards."

The two followed the suspicious man around town, eventually ending up at a wall.

"What's he staring at that wall for?" Roxas asked.

"Would we be investigating if we knew?"

"Bingo!" the cat-man yelled. "I finally found it!" He touched his hand to the wall, and it gave way to a hidden path. "Open sesames!"

The man walked through, and Roxas and Axel followed behind.

They followed him through the desert to a lion head statue with an open mouth.

He walked in, and Roxas and Axel followed.

"The caves bigger than it looks from the outside." Axel stood there, looking around. "Hey. I think we lost him."

"So what now?" Roxas asked

"We give up for the time being. Let's get back to that heart collection."

"You don't want to look for him?"

"Nah." Axel waved a hand. "I would have liked to know what he was up too, but hey. Just finding this place is enough of a feather in our cap for now. And hey, searching this place would be a pain, seeing how big it is."

"What happened to this being an important part of the job?" Roxas inquired.

"Flexible thinking." Axel repeated.

"Oh, I see." Roxas said laughing.

Roxas and Axel did a bit of exploring, finding Heartless along the way. Axel took this chance to see how far Roxas has come, and afterwards…

"Hey. Your keyblade's different again."

"Again?" Roxas asked.

"You mean you didn't notice? Your keyblade seems to change shape sometimes. It started being mostly green and brown, and it looked like it would be better wielded backhanded(Wayward Wind), then it became a white blade with triangle shaped teeth and a black guard (True Light's Flight). Now it's got circular black teeth, and the blade and guard are shades of red and orange (Twilight Blaze)."

"Hmm. Those aren't what it looked like yesterday. It was black and yellow (Missing Ache). Now it's red, orange, and black? I don't know what's going on."

Axel thought about it, but waved it away. "It's probably nothing."

Roxas looked up at Axel to see him deep in thought. "…more than just a coincidence."

* * *

**Song: Axel and Roxas**

"You know, you're more cheerful." Axel said as the two of them sat atop the clock tower, eating ice cream.

"You really think so? I was thinking the same about you." Roxas replied after taking a bite.

"Yeah, well… I guess… He must've rubbed off on me." Axel said mysteriously.

"Huh?"

"Nah." Axel waved it off. "It's thanks to you that we get to sit here again and laugh while eating ice cream."

Roxas chuckled and took another bite. Then he stared off to the side. "I wonder if Xion's gonna show today."

* * *

**Song: Axel and Saix**

"Lord Xemnas…"

"Put it out of mind." Blyxil sighed.

"But… I can't just ignore this feeling. It's so… real."

Xemnas turned to Blyxil with an interested look. "It is simply your soul trying to fill the void. Nothing more."

"I never… knew their was a void to fill." Blyxil said sadly. "I don't remember when I had a heart. The earliest I remember is walking around in the darkness… And then Demyx found me, and I noticed everything around me was smaller than it should be. Time was so odd to me then, that I couldn't tell how long it had been since I had last seen someone, and Demyx of all people frightened me."

"It was simply what you remembered to be fright. You were in a perceived situation, and your mind remembered a similar situation, and acted on that memory, whether you realized it or not." Xemnas said with a sense of finality.

"Right. Sorry to bother you." Blyxil bowed, and walked off, feeling as though the conversation was not yet finished.

* * *

DAY 73

**Song: Waltz of the Diamond**

Today Roxas was bound for a new world.

It was night time, here, and the castle was of dark colors, giving it a foreboding look.

Roxas walked out of a portal on the bridge. As soon as he appeared, he heard a terrifying roar.

"What was that?!" He got a hold of his wits and thought. "It came from inside. Maybe it's the heartless I'm after…"

Roxas ventured towards the castle, taking out Heartless along the way. He reached for the handle on the front door, and tried to pull it. Then he tried pushing it to be sure.

"It won't budge. Maybe it's locked from the inside."

Roxas checked the four statues in the courtyard and found a secret passage by the front door.

Inside Roxas found more advanced Heartless, but he was able to defeat them all the same and make it to the main hall.

"It's too quiet. Is nobody home?"

Just then, a soldier-like Heartless, a Sergeant, appeared.

"There's my target." It was an easy battle. Roxas defeated the Heartless with little effort. He turned to leave when he heard that roar again. "Is there another Heartless? Or something else?" Roxas thought about it for a few seconds. "Saix wanted me back at the castle as soon as the mission was complete. I'd better leave for today." Roxas unbarred the front door and was on his way.

Axel didn't show up for ice cream today.

* * *

**Song: Vim and Vigor**

Blyxil was on a special assignment. One that might be on par with what the Organization members were doing.

But his opponent was trouble. A large Pureblood Heartless.

Blyxil swung his staff at it, disconnecting it's limbs from it, but it's terrible power still posed a threat.

"If I survive this, I'm asking Sheylax about that picture. No more hesitation."

And then Blyxil rushed at the Heartless.

* * *

**This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I figure the next chapters contents should all be in one. It flows better that way.**

**I believe I already mentioned that I'm redoing my previous fanfic, Darkness Within. And how it had a sort of novelty that wore off. Well, now I'm kind of overhauling it. I'm still waiting until after I finish this, though. Maybe I'll write it alongside the Zelda fanfic. **

**AND THEY WILL BE GLORIOUS! Hopefully… **


	8. Hidden In Twilight

**I'm late again, sorry. I'm a terrible person. I'm too close to the darkness, I know. **

**But anyway, this chapter is longer than normal, if memory serves. Xion hasn't been around for a while. I wonder where she has gone?**

* * *

DAY 74

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Roxas walked into the Grey Area after a rough night. Luxord was standing by the sofas watching Demyx strum his sitar.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Axel greeted as he walked over to Roxas.

Roxas lowered his head. "Sorry. I was up late, couldn't sleep."

"I asked Saix about Xion." Axel shook his head after that. "She went off on a mission and never RTC'd."

Roxas raised his head. "But the mission should be done by now. Why didn't she come back?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Axel replied with a smile. "Our mission today is to track her down."

"You mean it!?" Roxas asked, excited.

"Nope. I made it all up. Go back to bed. Of course I mean it! Hurry up and get ready."

With a nod, Roxas hurried to make sure he had everything he might need.

* * *

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

"Her mission was to take care of a giant Heartless." Axel informed Roxas.

"But that could be anywhere."

Axel turned towards Roxas. "Let's start by digging up info around town. If we can find the Heartless, then we can find Xion as well."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "But we're supposed to be stealthy. That's what Vexen said, at least."

Axel grinned. "Sometimes stealth may impede the mission, but we can't very well walk around in our cloaks, can we?" Axel then opened up another dark corridor, and pulled something out of it. "Take this." He handed a set of clothes to Roxas.

* * *

"You sure you heard that right?" A boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair asked. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you!" His friend said. She has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces.

The boy was still not convinced. "And you heard it where, again?"

"The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan."

"Did ya see what was making it?"

"Are you kidding? I was scared! I ran as fast as I could!"

Roxas and Axel stood on the other side of the sandlot. Roxas wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of gray and black, and had red straps in place of laces. "A low moan?" He asked.

Axel was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket are a much darker shade of orange than the rest of it. "Could be our Heartless."

"Or it could be Xion. Injured, alone, unable to make it back to the castle."

"I'm sure Xion is just fine. C'mon. Let's check it out."

* * *

**Song: Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto**

Blyxil managed to track Sheylax down. He stood behind her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Phhh. What do you want?" She asked.

"How close were you and Larxene?" Blyxil cut to the chase.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sheylax answered simply.

Blyxil took a look around her residence. It was a simple house, even for the standards of this dark world. One room, kitchen on one side, bed on the other.

Blyxil sighed. "You dropped your picture the other day." Sheylax tensed, but she gave no response. "You were always cold towards most. Truly heartless, but I always thought people were better than they first let on." Blyxil continued.

"Well you thought wrong." Sheylax said simply, though her voice cracked halfway.

"Yes. I suppose I did, in some cases." Blyxil responded. "But with you… you're a mystery. I want to get to know you. This no emotion thing… is bogus. I can tell. We don't have hearts, this is true, but nearly everyone has shown a true smile, frown, or annoyance to one thing or another… except for you. At least, not in person."

Sheylax turned to him. "You don't know me, and you don't know a thing about what we are, so don't try to speak to me like you do!"

Blyxil smiled. "Temper." But his smile faltered. "Don't let this eat at you. You'll destroy yourself sooner than even Lord Xemnas would be able to tell."

"Don't speak as though you are worthy to stand by him!" Sheylax snapped.

Blyxil sighed. "You're too loyal to him. He says we Nobodies have no emotions, yet you are proving him wrong as we speak." Sheylax did not respond. "I am proof. You are proof. Even he is proof." Blyxil took another look around the house, and then handed Sheylax the picture. "I can't tell you what's happened to her soul, but if anything happened to you, I'm sure having something to remind me of you would keep me going." And with that he took his leave.

Sheylax stood there, taking in what he had said before slamming the door behind him and going to bed.

* * *

**Song: Lazy Afternoons**

Roxas and Axel made it to the tunnels, but there was no sign of Xion or the Heartless.

"Huh? What are you guys doing down here?" A voice approached. The two turned to see a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. He wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. He also had on blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck. "You lose something?" He asked.

"You could say that." Axel replied. "We heard rumours of a strange moaning sound."

"Strange moaning? Oh, do you mean that vent up there?" He looked off somewhere behind them, and Roxas and Axel followed suit. "The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan."

"What? Aw for crying out loud." Axel said.

"So, you guys said you lost something?" the boy asked.

"Someone. A friend of ours." Roxas corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hope you find them soon."

"Thanks!" Roxas smiled.

"So what's your story? Why are you down here?" Axel asked.

"Me? Heh heh. That's a secret. Hey, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help."

"Um, thanks." Roxas said.

"Sure, I'll catch you later." Pence said. He turned and walked off.

Axel turned to Roxas with a look of disappointment. "Well that was a dead end."

"Yeah. All we learned was that guys name."

"Time to hit the town again."

The two soon found themselves back in the sandlot, with those other two kids still talking.

"Olette, what's Pence up to?" The boy asked.

"He said he was off on another one of his 'investigations' today."

"He's been acting pretty dodgy lately. All this sneaking around? I wonder what he's up to."

"Beats me." Olette responded. "He freaked out when I swung by the usual spot yesterday. Whatever he was looking at, he hid it in a hurry."

"Hmm, now why would he do that?"

Roxas looked up at Axel. "I wonder where their 'usual spot' is."

Axel looked down with a smirk. "Guess we'll have to hunt around."

They found an alleyway no more than a block away and did some digging around.

"Hey, I found a piece of paper." Roxas said.

"It's a map of the town." Axel said looking over it.

"It's been scribbled on."

"Spooky Steps, Friend from Beyond the Wall, hey! The Moans From the Tunnel!" Axel examined.

"This must be Pence's paper." Roxas noted.

"There's more. The Doppelganger, The Animated Bag…"

"The Ghost Train, The Lonely Girl… that's seven altogether." Roxas said.

"I wonder what it all means." Axel spoke, perplexed.

"We should probably ask Pence. If it's not his paper, he still knows a lot about the town."

It was a short trip from here to the tunnels, and they found Pence, seemingly investigating further.

"Hey, Pence." Roxas spoke. "We've got a question for you."

Pence turned around to see them. "Ok. Shoot."

"Is anything… weird… going on around town? Like the stairs, or this tunnel, or the train?" Axel asked.

"Oh…" Pence said. "You're investigating the Seven Wonders?"

"More or less."

"Hmm." Pence seemed deep in thought. "I was hoping to finish my investigation before I told anyone, but alright. I'll tell you what I've got so far. That is… if you can answer these questions."

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"They're about the town. If you guys are seriously investigating this place, you should be able to get them, no sweat!

"What's at the top of the Station Heights?"

"The Plaza." Roxas answered.

"What's on the Station Heights bulletin board?"

"A Sea Salt Ice Cream advertisement." Axel responded.

"How many cars are in the train you can see from Station Plaza?"

Roxas and Axel looked at eachother before Roxas made a guess. "Only one?"

Pence stayed silent for a bit, before he smiled. "Alright. A promise is a promise. I've done some digging around, and it seems as though the seven wonders are linked. They're all made-up urban rumors."

"What? That's what you have to say after that test?" Roxas asked.

"Yup. The stairs are just embarrassing. The guy who counted wasn't very bright."

"Just another sleepy town, then." Axel said.

"But, there's one more wonder that I haven't gotten to yet." Pence said.

"An eighth wonder?" Roxas asked.

"The one about the tree in the woods. There's one tree that, if you shake it, it'll make all the other trees shake too. I still haven't seen it first hand, so I can't tell you much. But people say they feel like they're being watched, and the place is deserted."

"Strange…" Roxas said.

"Wouldn't be much of a wonder if it wasn't. I'm going to go see the trick to it later." Pence said.

"Good luck with that." Axel said. As he and Roxas turned to go, Pence said one more thing.

"Try to keep this to yourselves, alright?" With a nod from the other two, Pence left.

"That was uninformative." Roxas said with a pout.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." Axel said. He walked off, with Roxas following.

* * *

The two arrived at the woods just outside of town, on the other side of a hole in the wall. On the far side they could see an opening to what could be a clearing.

Axel walked up to a few trees, pushing them, knocking on them, with no results.

Roxas followed suit, and the fifth tree he reached gave result they were looking for. "Is something up there?"

Axel watched as but a few trees shook, and in a pattern. The tree Roxas shook shook again, then another tree to the right, then to the left of that one, all the way to the clearing. "We've got a live one."

**Song: Shrouding Dark Cloud**

Roxas and Axel followed the shaking, and the clearing turned out to be the entrance to a mansion. In the middle they saw something seemingly appear out of thin air, a giant chameleon.

"Is that it?" Roxas asked, readying his keyblade.

"No wonder Xion had trouble. The thing was invisible."

"So where's Xion?"

"Still trying to find it, possibly." Axel said. "She might be a stubborn one for all I know." He got his chakrams ready. "Let's finish this before it gets away."

Roxas and Axel rushed it, but the Heartless spun it's tail and knocked them away.

Roxas ran to one side and cast a blizzard spell at it while Axel stabbed it a few times from the other side.

They were knocked back again, which was when Roxas saw Xion come out of the woods for the Heartless. "Xion!"

Xion turned towards him. "Roxas!?" The Heartless struck while Xion was distracted and she fell on her back.

"Xion!"

"Focus, Roxas! We have to beat that thing first!"

Roxas nodded, and thought to finish this as fast as possible. He started out by blasting the Heartless with icicles before closing the distance and summoning rings of Light.

Axel then finished it off with a large, explosive fireball.

* * *

**Axel and Roxas tag team for the win! And now Xion is back. But why has she been missing in the first place?**

**Questions for later.**


	9. The Cave of Blunders

**Xion's back! Woot woot! But those of you who played the game know that the hardship doesn't stop here. Read on, viewers, and behold some more of Square Enix's tale of two Keyblade Wielders and their fiery friend.**

* * *

**Song: Missing You**

Axel handed the two of them their ice creams atop the clock tower.

"Thanks." Xion said.

"Eat up. It's gonna melt." Roxas said later when Xion still hadn't taken a bite.

"I know." Xion said sadly.

Axel turned to the two. "What's wrong? I thought you'd wolf it down. If anything's wrong, we're here for you. Right Roxas?"

"Yeah. That's what friends are for."

Xion looked down at her ice cream, her hood up. "The Keyblade won't come to me. Without it… I can't collect any hearts."

"What exactly happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." She said. "The hearts that are released by the Heartless don't make their way back to Kingdom Hearts. They only get consumed by other Heartless. I beat one Heartless only to watch the hearts get absorbed by more Heartless." Xion explained. "If I can't collect hearts, then I'm useless."

"Is there anything you can do, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"It's like she said. Without the Keyblade, she can't collect hearts. If there was something I could do, I would."

"And once they find out, I'll be a Dusk."

"We can't do anything?" Roxas asked.

"I already told you. There's nothing we ca…" Axel started. "Hold on…"

"Did you think of something?"

"Roxas… you can work overtime!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"Until you can use the Keyblade again, Xion, be sure to have all your missions with Roxas. He'll collect the hearts, and no one will find out that you can't use the Keyblade!"

Roxas turned to Axel. "You're a genius!"

"Roxas, you'll have to collect twice as many hearts as you normally would."

"I can handle it." He turned to Xion.

"Would you?" Xion asked.

"Of course I would."

"Friends need to lean on each other every now and then." Axel said. "Ain't that right, Roxas?"

"Friends…" Xion began. "Axel… does this mean you and I are friends too?"

Axel turned to Xion, and gasped as he saw her hood come down. He was pretty sure there weren't winds strong enough to do that. But he masked his surprise. "Well… if you're friends with Roxas, then of course you're my friend."

"Roxas, Axel, thank you!"

"Just eat your ice cream." Axel said.

* * *

DAY 75

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Saix was always the first to be in the Grey Area. He would watch the others come in and lounge around instead of heading out on missions. So he took it upon himself to get everyone going, but it didn't always work as well as planned.

Only Roxas, Xion, and Demyx truly heeded his call. Two of them came up to him just then. Both were wearing their cloaks, though Roxas had his hood down like the rest of them.

"We're heading out on a mission." Roxas called as he opened a dark corridor.

"Together?" Saix stopped them.

"Yes. Is it a problem?" Xion asked.

"What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this?" Saix asked. "We're shorthanded as it is, and you expect me to let this go?" They both bowed their heads, knowing he was right.

Axel noticed Roxas and Xion walk up to Saix, hoods down as per usual with the Organization while inside the castle. He noticed Saix giving them trouble and went over to help the plan.

"Why not? Put two half-pints together and you get a whole, right?"

Saix paused to try to question his logic.

"If you let us work together, we can do tougher missions no problem." Roxas piped up.

Saix turned back to them and nodded reluctantly. "There's another saying. Two people together can work like three alone. Prove it."

* * *

**Song: A Day in Agrabah**

"Yeah. Axel and I found it last time when we ended up tailing a suspicious character." Roxas informed.

"Good call. Let's find that cave." Xion said, as they began to traverse the sandy city.

When they got close, they saw Heartless attacking a defenseless monkey. It had brown fur, a red vest, and a purple hat.

**Song: Arabian Dream**

"What do you wanna do?" Xion asked.

"Do we really have a choice? More hearts, and someone's in trouble." Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblade.

Roxas swung horizontally to cut down the Heartless, and more showed up when they got near, as expected.

With Roxas's Keyblade and Xion's magic, they made short work of them.

**Song: A Day in Agrabah**

The monkey looked up to see Roxas and Xion standing over it, and ran off.

"That monkey was here last time too." Roxas said.

Xion checked the ground. "He dropped something. What should we do?"

Roxas shrugged. "Your choice. There's very little chance we'll be able to return it, but if we don't pick it up, someone else will."

"Then I'll hold on to it." Xion said.

As the two of them left the city and made their way to the city, Roxas could somewhat see someone running, though the person disappeared as quick as he came. Xion didn't seem to see him, so he put it in the back of his head.

They made their way to the tiger's head stone entrance and traversed the cave.

A little ways into the cave, they found a little pedestal beside a door.

"What do you make of this?" Xion asked.

"There's a hole here." Roxas pointed to a spot on the pedestal.

Xion held the item she picked up off the ground, and fitted it into the hole.

"I guess it belongs here." Xion said. They continued on through the cave, killing Heartless as they went.

Along the way, they found three blocks in various areas, and lit them all. They also found little nooks and crannies that made them think the cave was an old place, built many years ago.

When they lit the last block, a stairway up to another section of the cave popped up.

"Let's see where those stairs lead!" Xion said. As the two of them went up to them, she noticed a little wheel off to the side. She turned it, and a door opened up at the top of the stairs.

Beyond lied a statue of some sort, holding a jewel.

"I don't see anymore doors or switches." Roxas said. "I think now's a good time to RTC."

**Song: Rowdy Rumble**

"Who are you bozos!?"

Roxas turned around and summoned his keyblade, to see the cat thing from before behind them.

"I know you." Roxas said.

"Here for the magic lamp, are ya?" he said.

"Magic lamp?" Roxas asked.

"Don't you play dumb with me! That lamp is property of the Great and Mighty Pete! And last I checked, that's me!"

Pet ran at them and attempted to pummel them, but with physical strikes, they seemed evenly matched.

So Roxas and Xion both opted to use magic.

Pete had a trick of his own up his sleeve, as he rolled a glowing purple ball that seemed to home in on Roxas. It was avoidable, which is more than can be said about their magic.

Roxas saw Pete getting groggy, and took that moment to strike him again with the Keyblade.

Pete fell over, right on his back. "Grrrrrr. First I can't find the lamp, now I have ta deal wit you two? It just ain't fair!" Pete got to his feet to throw a temper tantrum, hopping up and down, and caused a mini quake that brought rocks down from the ceiling. "Zoinks! This ain't good!"

Pete ran off, with Roxas and Xion close behind.

* * *

**Yeah. I don't really have much to say about this one. Sorry. But hey, I uploaded on time!**


	10. Hearts Full of Hatred and Bliss

**As you can see from the title, something about Hearts is coming up this chapter.**

**That's all I got. I'm not very good at Author's notes, but at least you know I'm being sincere. **

* * *

**Song: A Day in Agrabah**

"What am I looking at?"

Roxas and Xion managed to escape the crumbling cave, but Pete was no where to be found.

They remained in the desert for a short while to catch their breath, and what appears to be some sort of rug floated over to them.

"It's not aggressive." Xion replied. "I think it likes you."

"But… it's a rug."

"Actually, it's a carpet." Roxas and Xion looked up to see a floating blue man with black hair and a red band around his waist float down to them as well.

"Whaa?" Roxas looked on in confusion.

"Wh-who are you?" Xion asked.

"Who am I? You want to know who I am!?"

"Y-yes?"

"Alright then! One personal introduction coming right up! The name's Genie-Formerly-Of-The-Lamp! But call me by my first name, kids! And this is my pal, Magic Carpet!" Genie reached out a hand to Roxas. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Likewise." Roxas nodded.

Genie retracted his hand. "Come ON! You can do better than that! I mean, why so glum? Feeling a little blue? I can relate."

"No doubt." Roxas's lips inched upwards at the corners, and Xion giggled.

"So who are you kids?" Genie asked them.

"We're…" Roxas began, but was elbowed by Xion.

"Change the subject." She whispered.

"Change it to what!?" He whispered back.

"Me? I was just swinging by Agrabah to check in!" Genie changed it for them. "And then Carpet said he'd spotted a friend and took off!"

"A friend?" Roxas asked, getting the image of a brunette boy. "You mean me?"

"Crazy, isn't it? I tag along ready to reminisce about old times, but I have no idea in the cosmos who you are! You sure this is a friend of ours, Rugman?"

The carpet nods… ok. How is that possible?

"Agrabah… that's the city over there, right?"

"That's right! My buddy Al's hometown. When we first met, Al and I were inseparable!"

"Inseparable?" Roxas asked, curious.

"Yeah. But a while ago, Carpet and I took off on a vacation. Call it a mini-world-tour." Genie frowned. "But now we're worried about Al. So we came to check on him."

"What's there to worry about?" Roxas asked.

"It's only natural to worry about your friends. There's worrying about how things were going with Jasmine, how the city's holding up…" Genie's frown worsened. "And once I get something on my mind, I can't knock it out. And I've tried everything. Dynamite, sledgehammers, tweezers…"

"Well I don't know about an Al…" Xion began. "But the city's in rough shape. They've been trying to fix it up."

"Yeah. They keep getting hit by sandstorms." Roxas continued.

"What!? And while I was away, too! Alright! Stand back! A little magic, and I'll have this place whipped back into shape!"

"Your friend Al said this isn't a job for magic." Roxas interjected.

"He what!?" Genie asked.

"He said the people living there should be the ones to fix things." Roxas said.

"Well…" Genie bowed his head. "I guess that's that."

"You're not going to help out?"

"Al said no magic, right? I'd love to fix the place, but even a Genie has to respect a friends wishes." Genie smiled. "Though I doubt he'd mind a tiny bit of help." Genie turned to the raging sand storm and flicked a finger at it. In an instant, it calmed and died down. "Alright, now that that's over with, who…" He turned back to the two and saw nothing but sand. "Uhh, scratch that. WHERE are you?"

* * *

**Song: At Dusk I Will Think of You**

Roxas, Xion, and Axel met up at the clock tower for ice cream.

Roxas and Xion had their minds on what Genie said.

"Hey Axel." Roxas began. "What does it mean when two people are inseparable?"

"Well it doesn't mean they're joined at the hip, I can tell you that." Axel said. "You can be inseparable even if you're apart."

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. If you're best friends."

Xion turned towards him. "So… best friends are different from plain friends, right?"

"They're about the same." Axel replied.

"Best friends. Huh…" Roxas sighed.

"I'd probably say best friends are a notch above just plain friends." Axel said.

"So how are they different?" Roxas asked.

"Not sure." Axel said. "My only friend back when I had a heart was Saix… or Isa."

"I see." Roxas said.

* * *

DAY 94

**Song: Organization XIII**

The nine remaining members of Organization XIII stood atop the castle, with Xemnas ahead of the rest.

"The time has arrived." Xemnas spoke. He raised his hands skyward. "And at last we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of rage. Hearts full of hate. Hearts full of sorrow. Hearts full of bliss."

On a lower balcony of the castle, lesser Nobodies were gathered to hear his speech.

Blyxil had a scowl on his face. On the other side of the crowd, Sheylax was listening with earnest.

"Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts. Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world." Xemnas looked down at the lesser Nobodies, then turned towards the Organization. "My friends! Let us gain further power, to conquer the human heart and claim it as our own. Let us remember why we are here, and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us.

* * *

**Song: Destiny's Force**

At the dark Castle Roxas explored before, Roxas and Xion took out a Neoshadow, their target, but when they were about to leave, they were ambushed by two more.

Before they got the chance to fight, however, a beast appeared and took them out.

"The Heartless do not belong here! Not in my castle!

"Whoa!" Xion exclaimed.

"So he has been fighting the Heartless." Roxas observed.

"Apparently."

"Guess this castle plays by different rules than ours." Roxas thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked curiously.

"That beast is the master here. And Xemnas is our master. Right?

"Right?" Xion sort of answered.

"But if Heartless showed up in our castle, Xemnas would have us handle it."

"Isn't that our job?"

"I figured that'd be how it worked everywhere. Isn't that what being a master is about? I mean, the beast has servants. He shouldn't have to fight."

Xion frowned. "I wouldn't refer to us as Xemnas's servants. But maybe the beast is fighting the Heartless because he has something he wants to protect."

* * *

**Song: At Dusk I Will Think of You**

"Why are we fighting?" Roxas asked at the clock tower.

"You should know that at least." Axel said. "We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it too, didn't you?"

"But… what is Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas pushed.

"It's the gathering place of hearts… isn't it?" Xion replied.

"It's where all the hearts released by the Keyblade end up. When we gather enough, we might get hearts of our own." Axel said.

"Hearts shall be gathered and made our own." Xion repeated from Xemnas's speech.

"Is Kingdom Hearts really that important?" Roxas asked. "I just don't see why having a heart is that important."

"You're wondering about that now?" Axel probed. "You'll understand once you have a heart to call your own. That's why we fight."

Roxas turned to his red haired friend. "Okay. I guess you're right."

* * *

DAY 95

The next day the three of them met again after their missions.

"It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things." Roxas said.

"That's right." Axel said. "Everybody's unique."

"Even Nobodies without hearts?" Xion asked.

"Just because we all don't have hearts, doesn't mean that we're all exactly the same." Axel replied. "We each have memories of our pasts."

"Memories?" Xion asked.

"You remember your past?" Roxas added.

"Yeah. In the absence of the heart, the mind and soul remain." Axel said. "With those, we remember who we were as humans."

Roxas sighed. "But I don't."

"Me neither." Xion added.

Axel smiled. "Well maybe that's what makes you two the most unique."

Roxas turned to Axel. "What were you like before you were a Nobody?"

"Huh? Me?" Axel asked. "Not sure. I think I've always been pretty much the same."

Roxas turned back to the sunset. "I wish I could remember stuff like that."

"Really? It's just baggage, you know."

"Says you." Roxas and Xion turned in surprise to see Blyxil standing behind them with an ice cream cone in his right hand. His ice cream was a light green with brown chips in it.

Axel turned in mock boredom. "When did you get here?"

Blyxil shrugged, and put the conversation back on track. "Nobodies remember who they were as humans, but what if you'd spent most of your life as one?"

Axel put on a serious face, really thinking about this one. "I wouldn't know. But I guess you'd be in a similar situation as these two." He motioned to Roxas and Xion.

"I can't remember anything." Roxas and Xion turned back to the sunset. "Not even from when I awoke a Nobody."

"All you did was stare into space." Axel commented.

"Oh thanks." Roxas said sarcastically. Blyxil looked at Roxas at this, curious, and then Blyxil noticed something.

The group laughed for a bit, then Xion spoke when they stopped. "You know, I don't remember much either."

"You two sure have a lot in common." Axel said.

"I wonder…" Roxas looked up at the sky. "What kind of guy I was before."

Blyxil and Axel shared a look as Roxas and Xion continued, oblivious.

* * *

In front of the Twilight Town Mansion stood a blonde girl in a white dress, and a man in a red cloak.

* * *

"That presence… I can sense it now, without seeing the Keyblade. It is not that boy from the castle, but someone else. Roxas is his Nobody, of that I am certain. But then why does Roxas have someone else's Keyblade?"


	11. Return of the Key

**So… I'm late. Sorry. School started again, so I've been distracted.**

**Other than that… Lord of the Rings reference in that title.**

* * *

DAY 96

**Song: Sacred Moon**

Blyxil stood around a corner, watching as Roxas entered the Grey Area.

Blyxil didn't often have much to do, so he concerned himself with Roxas and Xion. Those two intrigued him, and sometimes they worried him. In his eavesdropping sessions, he discovered that Xion was trying to recover her Keyblade, and needed Roxas to cover for her.

"Xion, Roxas. I need you two on separate missions today."

And then there's Saix. Drill Sergeant of the Organization. Always telling everyone what to do. He'll ruin everything and Xion will end up with a massive punishment.

"Huh? Why?" Xion asked.

"Two major Heartless targets have surfaced in separate worlds. Roxas will go to Beast's Castle while Xion goes to Agrabah."

They're probably not even both Emblem Heartless. But then why would Saix really need them split up?

Blyxil was also not sure how they would each fare. Blyxil was recently at Agrabah, and the Heartless there seemed pretty powerful.

"Whoa! You're going to send Roxas to Beast's Castle?" Axel walked up to the group, woken up from his nap. "I was just there yesterday for recon. I saw the Heartless you're talking about. You don't want to pit Roxas against that thing. Not by himself."

Saix stood there, uncaring. "If I send them both, who's going to take care of the Heartless in Agrabah?"

"Me." Axel said without a breath. "I'm a big boy."

"You can not collect hearts." Saix said.

"So I'll keep the Heartless busy, and they can take it on another day. Problem solved."

Roxas turned to Saix. "Is that ok?"

Saix turned his back to them. "This is the last day you two work together."

As Roxas and Xion walked through the corridor of Darkness, Saix was left with Axel, and Blyxil would be surprised by his next find.

"Don't think for a minute I believed that."

Axel turned to his co-worker. "Believed what?" He said in a believable tone.

"That reprehensible performance."

Blyxil decided to ignore his shock and show himself. "I'll show you reprehensible you ja…"

"Quiet, Blyxil." Axel said. He grabbed Blyxil before he could pull anything rash. "We're going to Agrabah."

* * *

**Song: Waltz of the Diamond**

"You ok?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow."

Xion attempted to summon her Keyblade, but to no avail.

Roxas summoned his own and handed it to Xion. "Here. Maybe it can help you figure out how to summon your own."

"But… what about you?" Xion asked.

"I can just use magic like you've been using this whole time. But if you're still worried…" Roxas took a look around, then picked something up off of the ground. "I can improvise."

"Roxas…" Xion sighed. "That's a stick."

"You managed without the Keyblade. Do you think I'm not up to it? I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Thanks." Xion replied. Then she took a look around. "You'd probably do better with one of those." Xion pointed at the suits of armor on the walls, each one carrying a sword.

"You're probably right." Roxas said, embarrassed.

**Song: Dance of the Daring**

Roxas and Xion set out to take on the Heartless around to find the big one.

Roxas went headfirst into battle. He wasn't used to fighting with something other than the keyblade, but hey, he still had magic.

**Song: Waltz of the Diamond**

"Those horrid creatures plaguing the castle have kept the master from Belle long enough. We have to bring them together!"

"The clock…" Xion began.

"He mentioned Belle." Roxas said.

"The candelabra mentioned her last time." Xion continued. "The servants seem awfully interested in making sure their master and Belle get along."

"Is that strange?" Roxas asked.

"It's just that…" Xion answered. "They're in such a rush."

"Hmm… Let's just focus on our mission. Let's not get caught."

* * *

**Song: Arabian Dream**

Blyxil and Axel managed to keep the other Heartless busy.

"See. I told you I could have it burrowing in circles all day." Blyxil said, lying on his back.

"You're almost as brilliant as Vexen." Axel said nonchalantly. As though it didn't matter that he was gone.

"Almost as smart, you mean. I'm much more brilliant." Blyxil said. Then he toned down. "And you're wrong. Vexen could've done much more. This was all I had."

Axel had a thought. "Vexen's role as the researcher shouldn't go undone. Maybe you should take his place."

Blyxil had a small glint in his eye. "That thought hadn't crossed my mind this whole time. I'll try it." There was a bit of silence, during which Blyxil took a bite out of some chicken. "So what's the deal with Xion?"

Axel turned to him. "Can I trust you? Like I did at C.O?"

"I'm trustworthy." Blyxil replied.

Axel sighed. "Your words aren't annoying, but it sounds like you're correcting me."

Blyxil turned the other way. "I'm not gonna start using big words like reconna… whatever it was. But some 'acceptable' vocabulary isn't illogical."

"It's not big words that are the problem. It's complicated words like illogical." Axel countered.

"I won't try to change. But I'm with you. Just like at Castle Oblivion."

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

**Song: Tension Rising**

"There he is!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas and Xion entered the ballroom and found a giant, purple Heartless dog.

Xion kept whacking it with the Keyblade, and Roxas decided to prioritise magic, focusing mainly on his light spell, Pearl.

When it was almost dead, Roxas and Xion rushed in together for a dual attack.

**Song: None**

Xion turned to her partner. "Thanks, Roxas. You can have this back." She handed the Keyblade back to him.

"Do you think it helped?" Roxas asked.

Xion shook her head. "I don't know, but let me try again." Xion held her hand out, and concentrated. Like normal, she could feel the power in her hands. It was just the matter of materializing it that had her stuck. She could see it in her mind. She just had to bring it into the world.

And she did. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown. (Kingdom Key)

"You did it." Roxas said.

"Roxas it worked!"

"Let's go show Axel!"

* * *

Axel and Blyxil sat at the edge of the clocktower. Axel sat back staring at the sky, and Blyxil was fiddling with a ball of electricity.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Roxas and Xion.

Roxas ran up to them. "Hey!"

Axel sat up in surprise. "Whoa! Where'd you come from!?"

Roxas and Xion laughed. "How was your mission?" The two of them turned to Blyxil with questioning glanced.

"At first we couldn't get it to stay in one place." Blyxil said.

"Then, thanks to him, we got to stay in one place ourselves." Axel continued. "Well anyway, how did your caper go?"

At first, they were apprehensive of Blyxil. "I won't bite. And I won't tell either. If you got it to work, then show us."

Axel nodded when they turned to him, so Xion summoned the Keyblade.

"Thanks, you guys." Xion said.

"I didn't do anything." Axel said.

Blyxil had also moved over a bit, having not done anything either. "It was all you. You and Roxas, that is."

"It was your idea to have us work together, Axel." Xion said. "So thanks."

"How about some ice cream then. Buy me Sea-Salt, and we'll call it even."

Blyxil tossed a pouch to Xion. "I'll take Mint."

"You got it." Xion caught it. "I'll be right back!"

When she got back, they all sat there. "A circle of friends…" Blyxil said. "Well, I guess we're more of a line, all sitting on the edge like this."

Roxas laughed. "I hope we can be just like this, forever."

"Me too." Xion said.

"What's that all about?" Axel asked.

"I just… want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets."

"Nothing lasts forever." Blyxil said.

"Least of all for Nobodies like us." Axel continued. "But it's ok if things change and we can't meet up here, as long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed. "Wow, that was so not you."

"Hey!" Axel playfully pushed Roxas, and they both laughed. Xion joined in, and then Blyxil.

"Oh, Blyxil. How was your training thing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm surprised you remember." Blyxil sighed. "I've learned something from Xemnas since then. But either way, it's best not to force it. I'll get stronger some day."

* * *

"Xion's Keyblade, the presence I sensed with it… but why…? Nothing makes sense."

* * *

**And now Xion is useful. She had magic before, but now she can collect hearts without Roxas's help, which is a big deal to the Organization. So… yeah.**


	12. Desert Scarab

**I have no further excuses. I have failed you all.**

* * *

**Now Roxas gets to take on that Heartless Axel and Blyxil were tasked with keeping busy. But is this guy really tough? Or will he be a pushover? Find out now, on Nobody's Story!**

* * *

DAY 97

**Song: Sacred Moon**

"Hey, you think you could help a pal out?" Demyx asked.

"Pal?" Blyxil shrugged. "Yeah. Pal… whaddaya need?"

"Well… I kinda need a shining shard." Demyx scratched behind his head. "But those drop from Heartless, and, well… you know I'm not much of a fighter."

Blyxil nodded. "We all know that. But yeah. Here you go." Blyxil tossed the shard to Demyx.

"Thanks! Here, take this and we'll call it squaresies!"

Demyx ran off as Blyxil took a look at the item he received. "This is a Heartless drop too. How'd he get it?"

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

"Hey Roxas, what kind of treasures have you been finding?" Axel asked.

"I've got a few potions, an ether, one of these gears, and a crystal."

"I've got a bunch of techs and two elixir. Oh, by the way. Saix mentioned a special assignment for you the last time we talked. You might want to talk to him about it after your mission today."

"Sure thing."

* * *

**Song: A Day in Agrabah**

"Come on. Saix said that we're doing this together. So let's get this show on the road!" Blyxil complained.

He and Roxas were walking down the street in clothes like the natives.

"There's usually something going on in town when I come here." Roxas told him. "I want to check it out first." Roxas looked down at himself. "I think I prefer the clothes Axel handed me in Twilight Town."

Blyxil sighed. "We can't wear street clothes in the desert. It's too hot, and we'll stick out like sore thumbs."

As they turned the corner, they saw two people who Roxas recognized as the man and woman from before. The Genie said the man was Al, but he couldn't remember if the princess was brought up in conversation.

"His name's Aladdin, and the girl's Jasmine." When Roxas turned to Blyxil he added "I did a little listening in when me and Axel came here."

"Now we can finally go outside the city!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Well that's wonderful! What a relief." Jasmine said.

"Wait, we still need to worry about the Heartless." Aladdin mentioned. "They're still around.

"Well…" Blyxil said. "That's all we need to hear. I'll take you to where Axel and I had the Heartless."

* * *

**Song: Shrouding Dark Cloud**

"Whao!" Roxas screamed when the giant scarab Heartless popped out of the sand. It's backside had a bunch of gears turning, possibly what keeps it going forward.

"Good. It's still here." Blyxil said. "I thought it might have run off as soon as me and Axel left."

"You guys took on that thing!?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Calm down. It's apparently weaker than the one you and Xion fought." Blyxil reasoned. "Now, use that keyblade of yours while I distract the thing."

Blyxil got into a battle stance, and Roxas noticed he had a bunch of weapons ready.

"You're… a Creeper now?" Roxas asked.

Blyxil shrugged. "I like the weapons."

"But Creepers are seen as the bottom tier in combat." Roxas explained, confused.

Blyxil responded by rushing the gigantic scarab on its head and knocked a thing on it's head to the side a bit.

Roxas was stunned for a second, but took out his keyblade and hit the scarab's gear-tail-thing and got one of the gears stuck.

Blyxil grabbed Roxas and jumped to the top of a building as the scarab Heartless began manipulating the sand. "Wait for it…"

The scarab rushed at the building and hit it's head.

"Wail on it!" Blyxil yelled.

As Roxas cut and cut with his Keyblade, Blyxil quite literally threw everything he had. Spears, knives, shurikens, and a rubber duck. Don't ask.

The scarab rose out of the sand and surrounded itself with wind, tossing a bunch of blocks at the two of them.

"This is new!" Blyxil yelled as the two of them dodged block after block.

Roxas got hit by one, but as he recovered he opted to hit it back at the scarab, which did quite a bit of damage.

The scarab then blasted a large pink laser, catching Blyxil off guard and burying him in the sand, but Roxas managed to dodge in time.

"Yaow! That hurt!"

Roxas launched one more block at the Heartless, causing it to fall out of the air. He then rushed towards it. "You're finished!" Roxas infused his keyblade with light and struck the scarab a few more times before it broke apart and a heart came out of it.

Blyxil dug himself out of the sand, and Roxas held out his hand to help him up. "Time to RTC."

Blyxil grabbed his hand and got up. "Wait, we haven't explored the whole place yet.

Roxas looked around. "We are in a desert. Not much to explore."

Blyxil shook his head. "You never know."

* * *

**Song: A day in Agrabah**

Roxas and Blyxil stood atop a building in Agrabah, each holding a few things Blyxil found in the desert.

As Blyxil was counting treasures, Roxas was listening to Aladdin and Jasmine talking about a lack of Heartless around.

"I'd say that's another case closed!" The blue genie appeared again.

"WAHH!" Blyxil screamed.

"Yaaagh!" Roxas screamed as well.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" The genie said, amused. "Are you trying to give me a complex?" He said with his head down.

"You popped out of nowhere!" Roxas argued.

"This coming from the guy who vanishes into thin air?" Genie countered. "Well, I'm glad to see Al's doing alright. I can enjoy my vacation in peace!"

Blyxil sort of got what was going on. "You and that guy are friends, and you've met my friend here before?"

"That'd be about right, I'd say." Genie said. "When we first ran into him, Carpet mistook him for someone we knew."

"Interesting…" Blyxil said.

"You're not going to say hi to him?" Roxas asked.

"Three's a crowd, and it's time for this crowd to clear out!" Genie and his carpet turned around and flew off.

Blyxil was curious. "What's that guys story, anyway?"

"He said he used to be a genie in a lamp."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Agh!" Blyxil and Roxas turned to see Genie was back.

"It's a long story, arkadaş. Long, long ago, before time was time…"

Roxas shook his head. "Never mind, then."

Genie slouched forward. "Aww. Alright, this time it's so long for real!" Genie and Carpet flew off again.

* * *

**Song: At Dusk, I Will Think of You**

"Is the Keyblade still working fine for you?" Roxas asked?

"Yes!" Xion exclaimed. "Everything's fine now, thanks to you three."

"I didn't do anything." Blyxil looked away.

"Eat your ice cream before it melts." Axel rubbed his head.

"Hah, your faces are red!" Roxas joked.

* * *

DAY 99

Roxas and Xion got to train with a group of Samurai.

On this day, Blyxil fully processed the idea that the Organization does not comprise of the strongest Nobodies.

Roxas and Xion get a pass because they have Keyblades. And Vexen _**was**_ the researcher, so how did someone like Demyx get in? And what do Axel and Luxord really have to offer in terms of usefulness? And why does Xemnas treat Saix so well?

These are the questions that Blyxil has been asking himself.

* * *

**Well, that was what I could have written for the end chapter notes, but… now what?**


	13. Important Update

Alright, so I haven't updated in a **long** time. I must apologize. I regret to inform you all that this story is on a permanent hiatus.

I stopped updating because I wasn't doing very well for the first quarter of the school year. Now the second quarter is nearly over and... my grades are worse. So... yeah. I decided screw it and I plan to start writing stories again.

There will be a Kingdom Hearts story, but one I can more rightfully call my own (albeit not really by much) This one is just too close to the actual events of the games.

I've actually got a lot planned. I should put them on my profile, but I'm not doing that just yet.

So until I get back in the swing of things, my additions to Fanfiction will be either slow or non-existent.

Until then, I bid thee adieu.


End file.
